nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/Baru Baru Baru~
Hey Y'all! What's up? It's been a while, but since Blog Posts have become popular again, I thought I'd reboot my entire blog: BEHOLD, THE AC4E 2.0 Blog :D What's New? The Highlights have been revamped. Instead of using ALL that was good and bad, I'll just select the very best one. Game Review: Review a game of any format, give it a rating, and say why I think so. The Snippet: Showing off a preview or an upcoming event for my fanfiction. Also, there's a Surprise Random Topic that changes EVERY WEEK! Let's get to it, shall we? Best Highlights of the Week (Good, Bad, Lolwut) Good: I find the book Maus to be very good. It was SO good, I mostly got A+s on my quizzes. Definetly writer material right here B3 Bad: '''It is cold in New Jersey, roughly 18 Degrees. I may be a January Girl, but these are the harshest conditions I've ever faced! It's liek JYNX is trolling me whenever I try to walk outside! '''Lolwut: Y'know Safety from my ever-poppin' Fanfiction series NMDFanfictionMon? Well, I was choosing out an outfit for school, and I thought that the pants would be long enugh. WRONG! They were near my knees! It was too late for me to change my pants. My proud heart gets the best of me too often... Game Review Bad Ice Cream 2- A sequel to Bad Ice Cream that adds two more flavors (I think). Mint Chocolate Chip and Sorbet. It is also Touchy Compatible. Rating: 4.5 Stars Why I Think So: The game has added enemies and enhanced gameplay. It has the same difficulty as the first, but just as good. The difficulty is what makes it fun! The Snippet http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:UpcomingFanfictionDraft.png I'm making a fanfiction where Curly goes to the dogs. It's gonna be Ruff! :P If you don't liek Bakugan, Skip To The End PWEEZ I must admit, I'm a Bakugan/Pokemon fan. Bakugan's lasted for a short period (2008-2011), but it had impacted my life so. I have 5 Bakugan in my posession, and it's fun to collect them. I also have 2 Battle Gears, and 2 Traps. My Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Raptorix, who was gifted to me by a friend, so he ain't any ordinary Raptorix. Shortly after, I dubbed him Tory, because it seemed to fit the best. The Attribute I mainly use is Haos, even though my Guardian is Pyrus. My other two main Bakugan are Haos Rubanoid and Haos Krakix. The title of the team is "Gundalia and Neathia Unite!". The Bakugan I collected live in a Pink Portable Home. They don't really mind that it's Pink though, It's all the better :3 At night, they all curl up and sleep in a nice white box stuffed with tissue paper that has been ripped up. In the morning, I wake them up, so they can excercise. News For NMDFanfictionMon Readers Next Week Wednesday, I have my Midterms, so I cannot upload the next episode. Fortuantely, I'm gonna upload 2 this weekend to compensate for that. On the bright side, WE'RE HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY'S PLOT :D also, NMDFFM has reached 54 Episodes! Do the Safety Happy Dance, 'cause that's something worth dancing about! That is all for this week's AC4E 2.0 This is Austincarter4ever, and I hope you have an awesome weekend! 03:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts